Through My Eyes
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Just take a second to see yourself through my eyes.


Through My Eyes

You're sitting alone again. Do you ever realize how much you do that? You're just sitting there in the corner, hugging your stupid polar bear who never remembers your name. Do you know that I normally take a few minutes just to watch you think? You look so cute when you're staring off into space. But you don't need to know that.

Actually, yes you do. You need to know exactly what I think of you. You need to know that when you smile, my heart almost stops. You need to know that I can't remember exactly what my life was like before you entered it. You need to know that I find myself thinking of you every second I can't see you or be with you, and even more so when I can.

You need to know that you're the only person I've really ever loved.

You might say 'what about your brother', but family love is different and you know that. The way I love you is much different. Verdammt, I sound like a pansy. But hey, that's what you do to me, Mister I'm-secretly-a-very-romantic-person-but-I-won't-tell-you-that-because-I'd-much-rather-you-figure-it-out-on-your-own.

That's another thing I've noticed about you. You're a very romantic person, but you're always to unawesomely shy to act on your feelings. That's why I had to make the first move, remember? Gott, I remember that day like it was yesterday.

You were way too shy. That much I could tell from just looking at you. I had to make it quite clear that I was talking to you and not someone else in the room. Remember what I first said to you? I do.

"_Hey kid. Can you give me back Gilbird?_"

It was probably the most unawesome first thing to say to someone, but I didn't and don't care. Remember why I said it though? Remember, Gilbird had flown away from me and decided to nest in your hair. He doesn't like anyone but me, and it was surprising to find him sitting on your head. I still laugh whenever he nests in your golden curls.

You looked so shocked to see someone actually talking to you; there was hope in your gaze, but also fear, as if you weren't sure if I was actually talking to you. But then I sat down right beside you, saying something about how awesome it was that you found Gilbird and how awesome you had to be for him to like you. And then you did something that took my breath away.

You smiled.

To everyone else, your smile is probably just a quick twist of your lips, but that's not how I see it. It's . . . hope. Light. Warmth and joy and everything that people write sappy poems about. Verdammt, now I _really_ sound like a pansy. See what you do to me?

But while you smiled, you did something even more amazing. You actually talked to me. I remember the exact words, the very tone you used.

"_Hi, I'm Canada. What's your name?_"

You sounded so excited to be the one asking that question instead of being asked it. I couldn't help but smile and laugh before answering. Of course you recognized my awesome name after I told you. You also knew that I'm a dissolved nation, but you happened to mention a city in your country named after me. My ego got in the way as I boasted about how Canadians admired my awesomeness so obviously you did too. The way you laughed had me laughing along.

Remember the day I asked you out? It wasn't grand or anything. I just barged into your house one morning and told you we were going on a date that night and you'd better be ready. You blinked in confusion, as if you weren't sure you'd heard me right. But when I repeated my statement, you smiled that smile again, almost stopping my heart. And then you went and did the one thing I had been hoping you'd do: you agreed.

I honestly thought you'd decline. But you didn't, and we went out to a pancake house. Their pancakes tasted like crap compared to the ones you make, but you seemed to enjoy yourself, so that was all that mattered. After our first date, you surprised me by asking if we could go out again sometime. I obviously said yes, overjoyed that you actually wanted to go out with me.

Have you ever really taken a good look at yourself? I've told you time and time again that I think you're the most awesomely beautiful person I've ever met, but you never seem to believe me. How can you not believe me? Your eyes are the color of violets, mesmerizing and awesomely intriguing. Your golden hair, different from everyone else in your family's, is just long enough to be distinguished without being girly. And then there's that one strange curl that always seems to stick out.

I think it makes you even more awesome. You of course hate it. You say you think you're plain and boring and that's why no one ever notices you. But I beg to differ. You're not plain and you're certainly not boring. If you would just open up to others, let them get to know you, they'd never forget your name again. I know it seems impossible, but take it from the awesome me; you could do it if you wanted.

I know you say you're nothing special, but if you took a minute to see yourself how I see you, then you'd know there was nothing uninteresting about you. You're the one thing I constantly think about, and that's not ever going to change. I promise I'll always be there for you, and awesome people don't break their promises.

Canada, if you just took a second to realize what I think of you, you'd see yourself in a whole new and awesome light. Ich liebe dich, Birdie. Just take a moment and see yourself through my eyes.

* * *

**Tada! This little plot bunny popped into my head and I just had to write it down. If it's not obvious from both the language used and the character thingy, this was Prussia talking. Anyway, happy FF b-day to me! Yes, one year ago I joined this amazing site, so I'm celebrating by posting one story or chapter for each fandom I've written for. Lemme tell ya, it's a bit harder than I thought. But it's also totally worth it. Thanks so much for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
